Nowadays, beauty clinics are everywhere to provide beauty spa. Since the spa devices, apparatus and products are various, the spa procedure, especially face spa, always needs a medical personnel to perform. Moreover, the spa devices and apparatus are always bulk which needs much space to put. Also, some of the spa devices or apparatus has to plug in the socket for use, that makes the spa device or apparatus can only be placed in a fixed position. As a result, a user has to move to different places when getting different treatments, which makes a user not be able to relax in treatment process and also leads to prolonged period of treatment. Thus, a spa mask which is configured to provide different wavelengths of light according to different types of faces of users is invented to overcome the problems mentioned above.
However, the conventional spa apparatus is disadvantageous because: (i) the spa mask is directly placed on the face of a user or hanged on the head of a user, when the treatment time is prolonged, the spa mask will cause discomfort to the user; and (ii) the radiation time and the wavelengths of light are required to be controlled by professional medical personnel, and it may result in anti-effect when the procedure goes wrong. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved design for a spa apparatus to overcome the problems presented above.